I'm writing for her!
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: Hey! Can you guess who this is? I'm taking over for Ultimate! [The Sonic characters hacked into my account!]
1. Hi everyone!

Hi guys! Sonic the Hedgehog here! Okay, so here's the thing: Ultimate is out now, so I'm just going to take over for her.

Alright, now what did I want to say... (thinking)

Oh right! Aw shoot I forgot again!

Geez, writing a story is hard! No wonder Ultimate always bangs her head on a wall!

It's really rainy here. I can't run! Well, I could, but then Tails would chew my head off.

Oh wow, I hadn't spelled anything wrong! Booya!

What!? What do you mean booya not a word? Next thing they're going to tell me is that Eggman is-

O.0

WHAT DO YOU MEAN EGGMAN ISN'T A WORD!

I've been fighting that guy for 22 YEARS! Isn't that enough!?

...

I think I just heard a dog die outside.

(looks outside)

Nah, we're good.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! **

Gah! Ultimate! You aren't supposed to be here!

**What are you doing!?**

Um... I writing for ya! What do you think?

**GET OUT!**

...This is my house.

**(takes computer and leaves) **

Hey! That's my computer!

**Not anymore! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...I am so sorry you had to witness that.

Morale of the story: Sonic is a horrible writer


	2. Faker made me

Is this thing working? Well, I'm typing words, so I guess it's working.

Anyways, fanfiction writers, I have something to say to you:

NEVER PAIR ME UP WITH FAKER!

I'm not so happy with Ultimate right now, she was talking about writing a Sonadow story. -_-

What do you think? Should I kill her?

_Shadow! _

What!? You aren't supposed to be here faker!

_This is my house! And MY new computer! _

Oh boo who! Anyways, where was I?

Oh yeah, NO SONADOW!

Speaking of the author, where is she?

_She's reading her new book, she's already at the end. _

Didn't she just start it.

_(nods) _

Damn, she's one fast reader.

Oh crap! I'm writing everything we say on here.

Screw it, I'll post it up anyways.

Sincerely,

Shadow the Hedgehog

_Dude, it wasn't supposed to be a letter. _

Shut up!


	3. Sonic, stop looking me like that

Hello? Hi!

This is Tails the Fox here writing to you from... Mystic Ruins, I guess.

Okay, I know that a lot of you think that Sonic and I always get along and never fight. Well, that isn't true. Sonic and I argue every once in a while over something stupid.

Uh, Sonic? Aren't you worried that Ultimate might come home and find out you hacked her again?

_Chillax little bro, she's at school signing yearbooks with her friends. _

...Where did she get the yearbook?

_Mrs. F got it for her._

Okay, I want her teachers! What is this, the tenth time one of her teachers got something for her?!

_...I don't know anymore... _

...Um... Okay! Anyways, I've been reading this really cool book-

_Reading is overrated. _

It is not! That book is gonna have a movie!

_Yeah, next year. _

My point!

_Whatever. (leaves room) _

Heh heh, sorry about that folks, Sonic been a bit moody lately. I think because Ultimate keeps kicking his butt. XD It was very fun to watch!

_(CRASH!) Oops!_

Gah! Gotta go! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!

**(Ultimate comes in and sees Tails kicking Sonic's butt) Well, looks like I don't need to do anything! And I really wanted to tell Tails about that Anne Frank movie... Ah well! (takes computer and leaves)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

I'm really into the Holocaust and Anne Frank. I don't mean I like watching them suffer! It just an interesting topic to look up.


	4. Sonikku's in the hospital :(

Oh! I feel so wrong! Hacking into my friend's account like this, and the best day of her life too.

You see, Ultimate graduated from middle school today!

And another thing:

Why does SHE have a boyfriend, and I DON'T!?

I don't understand it! I'm more outgoing than she is, shouldn't I have a boyfriend?

_(door slams closed)_

_Hey Rose._

Sh-Shadow! What are you doing here!?

_I was bored. And Rouge was annoying me._

...Well. Nice to know you care.

_(sighs) I also came to say hi._

Good boy. Have a seat next to me.

_(Shadow sits down) _

_What are you doing?_

I'm writing, what does it look like?

_Got anything to say to the fanbase?_

Oh yes! PLEASE stop pairing me up with Shadow, I mean, I like the guy and all, I just don't see anything happening between us.

_(while blushing) What's wrong with me?_

What!? Nothing! It's just...

_Amy?_

Yes?

_You have a crush on me, don't you?_

What!? No!? (blushing like crazy)

_Yet you like Faker too. Ah well. See ya. (leaves)_

You never saw that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, I had fun with that one! You see, I believe that Sonamy and Shadamy are both very possible. **

**We all know that Amy likes Sonic yes? And through observation, you can tell that Sonic might like her back.**

**So I heard about Shadow the Hedgehog, and checked out a couple cutscenes. (This was a while back)**

**In the final cutscene, Amy is looking up at the sky, since was in space at the time. Rouge wonders if Shadow was okay, but Amy reassures her, saying, "I'm sure he's fine Rouge, after all, he IS Shadow!" **

**She just KNEW! Meaning, the two must be very good friends, if she was so sure about herself.**

**In Sonic Battle, Amy hears that Shadow is at Rouge's house, and goes over to see him. When Rouge refuses to let Amy see him, she is outraged, and demands to be let in. Had the situation been the other way around, Rouge would have let her be.**

**In SA2, Amy begged Shadow to save earth. (or Mobius, whatever you want to call it) Amy reminded Shadow of Maria, and even if the relationship between Shadow and Maria was just family like, because Amy isn't Maria, it is very possible that Shadow could have developed a crush for Amy right there and then without realizing it. Mostly because Amy is the first person in a long to confront him without violence.**

**Also, in Shadow profile on wiki, it said he likes Amy. :P**


	5. Scientific genius!

Greetings! I am Dr. Eggman! Scientific genius!

Ultimate says I have a daughter! Which is actually true.

_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADD!_

What!?

_Sonic's attacking the base!_

What!? That rat! (leaves room)

_(Annabelle comes in)_

_Greetings! I am Annabelle Robotnik! The __real__ genius of the family! In fact, I have a plan to take over the world! Mwuhahahaha!_

**(Ultimate breaks down door with her foot)**

**Hello, Anna!**

_Gah! What are you doing here!? You were supposed to be having a birthday party!_

**I knew you would hack into my account, so we came to beat you up!**

_Well, I have Metal!_

**My friend Miju is sitting on him! (points to my friend Miju)**

He is a wonderful chair! :3

_Yeah... I'm leaving now... (leaves room)_

**(pulls out baseball bat) Come on Miju, we got a computer to destroy!**

(pouts) But I'm comfortable.

**Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiijuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

FINE! (gets off Metal and throws him out of the window)

_OW!_

**(laughing while they destroy**** computer with baseball bats)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello! This was written by me and my friend Miju! Give her a cookie!

*YAY I GET A COOKIE!*

That was her! She says hi!

*HI*

XD

**EDIT: My birthday was yesterday, which was when me and Miju wrote this. My computer deleted half of what we written, and I had to rewrite it from memory. But I assure you, my friend is 100% real. I _do _have a life you know! For some reason, I can remember the author's note we wrote together.**

**If you would like to see more of Miju, let me know! It would make her so happy!**


	6. Ulti and Miju's Author's Note :)

**Hi! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I been busy puking rainbows.**

_ULTIMATE! X3 I'M BACK! *runs into room and slips on rainbow puke* AAAAAHHHHHH!_

**Miju! I missed ya!**

_*gets up from puddle of rainbow puke* erm...What have you been eating? BLEH!_

**Skittles. And rainbows. :3**

_No more skittles and rainbows for you! This rainbow puke is really disgusting!_

*from down stairs* MIJU WHY ARE WE AT ULTIMATE'S HOUSE!?

**Um... Was that Sonic!?**

_No..._

YES!

**Miju! What did you do!?**

_I brought sonic with me to say hi :3 but some people with white coats chased me on the way over here :/_

***facepalms* Miju, he was at the hospital!**

_So?_

**So he needs to stay at the hospital!**

_Ok! :3 *pushes Sonic's hospital bed down the hill and waves* 'bye sonic! hope you make it back to the hospital!_

AAAAHHH!

**O.0 *sighs* Anyways, I have a couple announcements! **

_*starts poking Ultimate* Ulti-chan, Ulti-chan, Ulti-chan!_

**What!?**

_*smiles innocently* hi :3_

***rolls eyes* Announcement #1 I'm changing my username to TheUltimateFanGirl**

_NNNNUUUUUUU! Ulti-chan don't change your name! T^T_

**It's not that big of a change, you can still call me Ulti!**

_Ok :3 *turns on TV and puts on news channel* Hey Ulti-chan listen to the news!_

***listens to news***

_**This just in Sonic the Hedgehog was seen rolling down high street in a hospital bed earlier today. Witnesses say he was pushed by an innocent looking girl at the top of the hill as she yelled " 'bye sonic! hope you make it back to the hospital!" Sonic is yet to be found after he flipped over the railing on a bridge and fell into the water below.**_

**YOU MURDERED SONIC!?**

_I did? oopsie..._

***facepalms again* Announcement #2: I'm not going to be able to update stories as much as I used to. Because I am lazy. And writing a novel, AND puking rainbows, AND going to school all at the same time.**

_*starts going through Ultimate's fridge* I FOUND YOUR ICE-CREAM! XD YAY~! *evil monkey takes it* RAWR! THAT'S MY ICE-CREAM! *starts chasing monkey in a circle*_

**Yeah... You do that. If you excuse me *grabs giant bag of skittles* I have to go into town. *goes to town and starts throwing skittles in the middle of the road* TASTE THE FREAKEN RAINBOW!**

_*sits on monkey triumphantly and eats ice-cream* MY ice-cream stupid monkey! }:D_


	7. Sonic again!

I'M BAAACCCKKK!

Whew, I thought I would never get out of that hospital!

I've discovered very shocking!

Ultimate isn't obsessed with me anymore!

What did I do!? I mean, yes, I hacked into her account, and yeah, I accidently threw her birthday cake at her face...

But that was meant for Shadow!

Did I mention that she even bother to visit me? It's like she forgot I existed! And when I call her, she makes excuses like "I'm writing a novel", or "My mother's in rehab". What about me!?

_Wow, that was incredibly selfish._

Tails, can't you see I'm hacking here.

_Just because she likes TMNT doesn't mean she hates you._

*fuming*

_She's coming over to retrieve her laptop, just thought you should know._

She talks with you!?

**Yep. Now give me my laptop!**

Fine. *hands over laptop*

**Look, I'll try and update my Sonic fanfictions, will that make you happy?**

Yes. *takes laptop and tries to run away, only to fall* Oof!

***takes laptop back* You're sad, you know that?**

* * *

**I know I haven't been updating my fanfictions lately! I'm sorry! But I have school and writer's block, and an upcoming trip to visit my mother. Be patient! I'm also deleting some stuff.**

**Stuff that's leaving:**

_**Merged**_

_**The Missing Dad**_

**and possibly ****_Planet Earth_****, my first fanfiction ever.**

**If you like any of those stories, I'm sorry, but I can't stand to look at them anymore. I just want to update my two most popular stories: ****_New Hero _****and ****_The Dark Prince_**** a TMNT fanfiction.**

**Oh, and I discovered that I can write a fight scene. Go figure. So I'll try to write the next chapters of those stories tomorrow.**

**So sayonara, for now.**

**-Ultimate**


	8. kjsdiuvccvxkljdslkfdx

fdikbviurtmnvbiuogmijohtmkbiojgdkmlvbiuo.,giogfklj iufgbgjhhgjvbjkvcjkmkl ckogcl;kpoigfl;knb LK;CMXFLKJ;VL;KBCKOGNKJHJGFK;JJH'LN'L,V,,MG,M/MNM, FG0OO035OPGBCKJTGOIPTRFGLK;BOKFL;NGHNVLKNGLK;GBLK; BCKB;BCJBCX

* * *

**Knuckles, everybody... *slows claps* He is even sadder than Sonic!**

mjndsyugsdfbjkviugdsbshusnbvhbjh

**Aw, shut it Knuckles. You had your chance.**

***Note: Knuckles can't type because he doesn't have any fingers to type with. I should feel bad... But I don't.**

**Say bye Knuckles.**

mklfcvnklfvhkfjgkldrfvjnfjvndfjvbhfd,jgvjfd,g,sgbj fdnfvvgbvbngyfbjnfvrfu8i

**:3**


End file.
